mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zinn
Der Beginn der metallurgischen Verarbeitung von Zinn erfolgte im Vorderen Orient auf dem Gebiet des heutigen Iran und der Türkei zwischen 5.200 und 5.000 v. Chr. Miljana Radivojević, Thilo Rehren, Ernst Pernicka, Dušan Šljivar, Michael Brauns, Dušan Borić 2011: On the origins of extractive metallurgy: new evidence from Europe. Journal of Archaeological Science, Volume 37, Issue 11, November 2010, Pages 2775–2787 (PDF) Die älteste datierte Legierung von Zinn-Bronze aus dem Zinnmineral Stannit wurde in der Ausgrabungsstätte Pločnik auf dem Gebiet des heutigen Serbien auf 6.500 vor Heute (4650 v. Chr) datiert. Miljana Radivojević, Thilo Rehren, Julka Kuzmanović-Cvetković, Marija Jovanović, Peter Northover 2015: Tainted ores and the rise of tin bronzes in Eurasia, c. 6500 years ago. Antiquity / Volume 87 / Issue 338 / December 2013, pp 1030 - 1045 (PDF)Miljana Radivojević, Thilo Rehren, Julka Kuzmanović-Cvetković, Marija Jovanović 2014: Why are there tin bronzes in the 5th millenium Balkans? Selena Vitezović & Dragana Antonović (Hrsg.): Archaeotechnology: studying Technology from prehistory to the Middle Ages. Srpsko Arheološko Društvo, Belgrad. S. 235-256 (Academia.edu) Handelsware Britische Inseln: Römerzeit Zinn ist einer der am frühesten verzeichneten Exportartikel Britanniens und wurde durch phönizische, gallische oder iberische Kaufleute durch die ganze damals bekannte Welt verbreitet; schon um das Jahr 1000 vor Chr., sogar bis nach Indien. George Smith; The Cassiterides (1863) 23, 43 Der antike griechische Geschichtsschreiber Diodorus Siculus beschreibt (einige Jahre vor Chr.) den Transport von Zinn durch die Briten nach Ictis, einer Insel an der Südküste Britanniens. Dort wurde es von gallischen Kaufleuten gekauft und (wahrscheinlich auf dem alten Pilgerweg zu einem der Häfen an der Südostküste von Kent gebracht, wo, zur Zeit Caesars (BG. V. 13), in der Regel alle gallischen Schiffe landen De Bello Gallico (Wikibooks): Liber V - Kapitel XIII. Gaius Iulius Caesar. Paralleltext Lateinisch–Deutsch auf Gottwein.de.. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Metall von so praktischem Wert in der römischen Periode unverwendet geblieben ist. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 411 (Art. Englischer Handel, § 3. Britische Inseln: Angelsachsenzeit * Siehe auch: Handelswesen der Angelsachsen: Exportgüter Zur angelsächsischen Zeit (ca. ab dem 5./6. Jhd.) lebte der Handel mit Zinn unter dem unabhängigen cornischen Königtum (vor der Eroberung durch Aethelstan von England im Jahre 937) wieder auf. Es ist z.B. bezeugt, dass Sachsen während des 7. Jhs. Zinn ins Frankenreich brachten und es auf dem von Dagobert I. (608–639) eingesetzten Jahrmarkt verkauften. In der Lebensbeschreibung von John the Almoner (550-616), wird von dem Herren einer alexandrinischen Galeere berichtet, der eine Ladung Korn von Alexandria nach Britannien brachte und dafür den Preis halb in Geld, halb in Zinn bekam. Das letztere verkaufte er wieder an einen alten Partner, der wusste, dass er aus Britannien kam und ihn deshalb darum anging. Acta Sanctorum (Patristique.org) 23. Jan. II 501 Auch in der Regierungszeit Alfreds des Großen (871-899) waren die Minen in Betrieb, wahrscheinlich für den Export. Es bestand auch ein gewisser Zinnexport nach Wales, und zwar für den Gebrauch als Scheidemünze. Hoops, RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 414 (Art. Englischer Handel, § 12. Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Metallverarbeitung Kategorie:Rohstoff